Gohan - Chosen of the Dragon God
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: After Buu kills all of the other Z-Fighters, Gohan is given the chance to repeat history, keeping his memories and powers. So where does he decide to go? To the day of his battle against Cell, where all his problems started. Slightly darker Gohan. OP Gohan. GohanXVidel. M for language, possible lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first M-Rated fic, and for a good reason. This Fic is going to have a very dark tone, and I may have a lemon or two later on, but I don't have any planned right now. It's mostly rated M for the language though, so if you don't like swearing (and lots of it) then this fic isn't for you._

 **Chapter 1: Gohan's Chance**

"Dad!" Gohan shouted as he watched his father, Son Goku, fall to the floor with a hole in his chest. On the other side of him stood a tall pink warrior, Majin Buu. "You bastard!" Gohan shouted, flying towards the pink demon, who just laughed and disappeared, bringing Gohan with him.

They reappeared in a place that was all white, a single temple adorning the landscape. Gohan's younger brother Goten, Goten's best friend Trunks, and Gohan's teacher Piccolo all stood to fight against Buu, who simply killed the three and disappeared again.

Again Gohan stood watching Buu kill his friends, Vegeta fell to the floor dead, then Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha. After that Gohan watched as his girlfriend Videl died by Buu's hands as the pink demon strangled her, and he could do nothing. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Gohan shouted, the planet quaking from his anger.

His eyes snapped open, _'Just a dream.'_ He thought, "No, a nightmare." He said as he got dressed, he looked out to the horizon and saw the demon floating there, waiting for their daily battle. _'Not today Buu, I'm done.'_ Gohan thought as he flew up to face Buu. "Let's go." Gohan charged at him, trying to punch but missing as Buu shot his hand forwards, towards Gohan's heart, he didn't dodge, allowing the demon's hand to kill him.

"Huh?" Buu questioned, Gohan had always beat him, was he just lucky today?

"Thanks Buu, now I can join everyone else." Gohan said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes, death hadn't been painful like he thought it would be. He looked around and noticed nothing but a large white dragon. "Where am I?" He called out.

 **"Outside the Multiverse."** A huge booming voice said as the white dragon moved his head so that he made eye contact with Gohan.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked, "What do you want?"

 **"I am the immortal dragon Kimerth, I am here to offer you a chance to save the universe."** A huge white dragon said. **"I will send you to any one point in time, of your choice."** Kimerth said.

"Send me to the day before the Cell Games, I'll change history from that point." Gohan said.

 **"Very well."** Kimerth said, his eyes glowed red, **"Your wish has been granted"**

* * *

Gohan woke up in his teenage body, he was much shorter than he was used to and he hadn't been in Super Saiyan in quite some time, but it felt natural now, like he had been in that form for months, _'I have been in this form for months.'_ He remembered.

Suddenly Goku burst in the room, "Gohan, what happened?" He asked, Gohan's power had spiked in mere seconds, nearly doubling.

 _'Is the Mystic power is still in me?'_ Gohan thought he couldn't feel it. "I don't know dad." Gohan said, smiling, he hadn't seen his dad alive in years, but that wouldn't be an issue after tomorrow, that was definitely going to change. "But there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"Alright, shoot." Goku said, sitting down at the foot of Gohan's bed.

"I want to fight Cell first tomorrow." Gohan said bluntly.

"No." Goku said, he wanted to protect his son, and he wanted to make sure that Gohan would be able to win.

"I can beat him, and if I don't I'll get your help, but we both know I'm stronger than you."

"I'm sorry Gohan, but I can't let you." Goku said, "You're the secret weapon."

"Fine, I'm going out." Gohan said as he stood up and flew out his window, towards the mountain where he would build his house in the future, _'The future that I won't let happen.'_ He thought as he landed on the tallest mountain that existed on earth, and cleared the top. "Perfect." He smiled as he flew to get some trees.

* * *

The next day Gohan got up in his bed, his mother was knocking on his door. "Gohan, wake up." She yelled.

'Good to hear her voice again.' He smiled, getting up and using a clothes beam on himself, making a copy of his dad's gi. "Coming." He said as he opened his door and walked into his mother, squeezing her in a giant bear hug.

"Nice to see you too Gohan." She hugged back.

"Hey mom, after this can I go to school?" He asked, he was in a hurry to meet Videl again, "Like with other kids?"

"What?" She screeched.

"Talk about it later?" He asked as his dad called him, it was time to go.

"Sure..." Chichi wasn't sure what had come over her son, but she kinda liked it.

"Let's go dad." Gohan said as he walked out the door, "Love you mom!" He shouted as he closed the door behind him.

"Goku!" Chichi started, "You'd better not let him get hurt." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fighting first."

Goku then rushed out of the house, meeting up with Gohan, "Ready?"

"I hope so." Was the young demi-saiyan's response. Much like the first time, Krillin and Tien met them on the way.

"Hey Goku, Gohan. Long time no see." Krillin said, flying next to them.

"Nice to see you guys." Tien said.

"You guys too." Gohan smiled, "Really been too long." He said under his breath.

"Chiaotzu not coming?" Goku asked.

"I made him stay home, he's not strong enough." Tien said.

Piccolo then flew up to them. "Hmph." He grunted to alert them of his presence.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku smiled.

"Piccolo." Tien and Krillin said.

Gohan meanwhile, was overflowing with happiness, much like when he had seen his parents. "Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, tears forming so he flew faster.

They soon arrived at the place of the Cell games, Vegeta and Trunks already there, along with #16 and Hercule, who was trying to fight Cell, but was being smacked around.

"At last, Son Goku has arrived, the tournament may commence!" Cell clapped as he sidestepped Hercule and sent the man flying with a burst of ki. "So who is first?"

"I'm going." Goku said, jumping down to the arena and slipping into his natural position. "Ready?"

"Always." Cell said, slipping into the same position. "Though I am a bit disappointed that you are fighting first, I was hoping to save the best for last." The two flew at each other in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"They're so fast!" Krillin gasped, "I can barely keep up."

 _'This is slow.'_ Gohan thought as he watched the fight, criticising the small mistakes, against Buu there could be no mistakes whatsoever.

"Kakarot is too close to Cell's power, even in Super Saiyan." Vegeta said, and he wasn't wrong, Goku should have been much stronger after a whole year of training but he wasn't. "Even the brat here is stronger." Vegeta gestured towards Gohan, who did nothing to acknowledge the prince.

"Piccolo, do you think he'll win?" Trunks asked.

"I hope he does." Piccolo answered, his cape fluttering in the wind as he watched Goku and Cell fight in a match that looked like a stalemate. "Right now it comes down to stamina"

"Cell's going to win." Gohan blurted out, already seeing the fatigue on his father's face, _'Just like last time, dad's getting tired and Cell is fine.'_ He thought.

"Well Goku, are you ready for the real fight?" Cell asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Goku smirked, the two of them doubling their efforts to defeat the other, a smile plastered on either face.

Cell disappeared behind Goku, knocking him towards the ground and charging up an attack, "Kaa" Cell started, causing Goku to do the same.

"Kaa" Goku chanted.

"Mee" The two chanted in harmony, "Haa" The two continued, "Mee" The blue orbs growing in their hands stopped and they shot their hands forwards towards the other person, "HAA!" The two blasts of ki met in the middle, causing a large shockwave.

"Goku, don't lose!" Krillin shouted towards his best friend.

"Dad, don't fool around, just kill the fucking cockroach!" Gohan shouted, surprising everyone who heard.

"My, my Gohan, I thought you were an introverted child." Cell mocked.

"Gohan, we'll talk about your language later." Goku said, dodging a blow from Cell.

"For now just kill the fucker." Gohan responded as the two blasts cancelled each other out.

Goku and Cell's fight continued, the two evenly matched, until Cell released his tail and threw Goku to the ground, Gohan could see a strange ripple appear around the android, but thought nothing of it. After Goku was on the ground, Cell's tail retracted as he began to charge a Kamehameha.

"Kaa" Cell chanted, "MEE HAA MEE" Cell pushed his hands forwards, the blue beam pushing through the air towards Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, making a smaller Kamehameha that met with Cell's in the middle.

"DAD!" Gohan shouted, appearing next to Goku in an instant, pushing him out of the way and firing his own Kamehameha wave at Cell. The two blue beams met and caused an extremely powerful shockwave that shattered a few of the mountains around them.

"Gohan, move." Goku commanded, walking beside his son. "Hey Cell, I'm sorry about that, can we restart?" Goku asked, hoping that the green thing would let him.

"As much as I loved fighting against you Goku, rules are rules and you're out. Your boy Gohan here will be next in line." Cell said.

"I'm sorry dad, I couldn't watch you die like that." Gohan said, then turned to Cell, "I'll be the one who'll beat you." The demi-Saiyan said, getting into a stance without bothering to power up.

"Fighting me without Super Saiyan?" Cell asked, sliding into his own stance.

"Gohan, don't be stupid!" Goku yelled.

Gohan merely waved off his father. "Let's go." He said to Cell, flying at the android as soon as he did, landing a powerful kick to his face and sending the green warrior flying, he rushed towards Cell, he didn't want this to go on too long. "Roaring Dragon Fist!" Gohan shouted, using one of the moves he had used to fight Buu, he appeared behind Cell with his right hand charged with ki in the shape of a dragon's head and delivered a powerful punch, "Dragon's Crazed Barrage!" Gohan shouted, using the ki from the dragon to encircle his whole body and flying at Cell, delivering powerful attacks with his whole body.

"Not good enough Son Gohan." Cell taunted, getting up and wiping purple blood from his face and smirking. "Now show me your true power." The android said, then his tail opened and shot out six smaller Cells that were blue instead of green. "Go my children, destroy them!" Cell said, hoping that he could get a good fight from Gohan.

"Sorry, but that can't happen." Gohan said calmly, disappearing from in front of Cell and reappearing by the Cell Jrs and holding a hand towards them. "Dragon Burst." He said, causing a large blast to destroy the small androids. "Cell, if you wanna fight me in Super Saiyan, why not just let me go to the second level?" Gohan asked, "I'll surpass everyone at that point." Gohan powered up, going to his normal Super Saiyan level, then going even further, his power making small cracks in the stadium, then causing the large tiles to all explode as he ended his power-up, now in Super Saiyan 2. "I'm ready." Gohan said, he saw the distortion around Cell again, but this time he took notice of the fact that Cell powered up, why did that happen?

"Finally, a warrior who can push my perfection to its maximum!" Cell laughed, charging at Gohan and trying to punch the young warrior, who merely dodged and slammed his fist into Cell's gut hard enough to cause a blonde woman to fly from his throat. _'#18!'_ Gohan thought, he hadn't seen her in a long time, he didn't even know if she was still alive in his time or not. _'Shit, he's gonna explode!'_ Gohan remembered as he grabbed #18 and threw her to Krillin, who was on his way already, "He's gonna blow!" Gohan shouted, trying to make as much distance as possible.

"Gohan, you did well." Goku said, appearing next to Cell, then turned to his friends, "Listen, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the Earth now."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked, as everyone was shocked.

"No, don't." Trunks said, "I think I know what you have planned Goku, you don't have to do this!"

"Goodbye my friends." Was Goku's response.

"Goku, wait." Krillin begged, "Don't leave us."

"HAHAHA, ten more seconds and the Earth will be gone!" Cell laughed, ready to take the whole planet with him, "I guess we'll call the game a draw."

Gohan was sobbing at this point, he was unable to save his father a second time, and that meant that again Goten had to go without a father.

Goku looked at Gohan, "Hey, you put up a good fight Gohan, I'm proud of you." Goku said.

"What, daddy?" Gohan's hormones were still acting strange, he was eleven after all.

"Take care of your mother for me, she needs you." Goku said, "Tell her that I had to do this Gohan." Goku then smiled one last time, "Goodbye, my son." And then used his instant transmission to teleport him and Cell away, leaving an empty clearing.

"DAD, COME BACK!" Gohan shouted.

"GOKU!" Krillin yelled at the same time.

Then Gohan felt his anger swell to it's breaking point, and clear that easily, he could no longer contain all of his power, his hair began to grow and his eyebrows disappeared, leaving just the brow, his power level caused the ground around him to shatter, leaving him flying mid air above a large trench.

* * *

 _So as some of you may know, this is the first chapter of an M-rated fic I was going to write a while ago (A year or two ago) but I ended up not going past the second chapter because I wrote a really really really shitty lemon and probably lost the entire following of the story with it. It was actually that bad. After all this time I still haven't given up on the idea so I decided to rewrite it, without the lemons -unless I manage to write a half-decent one later on, not gonna stop trying. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The 3rd Stage!**

Gohan was standing over a large crater that he had made when he had transformed. His hair was at his ankles and he no longer had any eyebrows. His golden aura crackled with electricity as he floated there, not moving.

"He's gone." Gohan kept muttering, looking towards the ground, "I lost him," Gohan had tears falling from his eyes, "AGAIN!" He screamed, causing his aura to grow and crack the ground beneath him even more, "I FUCKING LOST MY DAD AGAIN!" Gohan screamed towards the heavens, "CELL YOU FUCKING BASTARD, COME AND FIGHT ME!" The demi-Saiyan roared.

"Well young Gohan, I must comply if you ask so nicely." The mocking voice of Cell came from somewhere to Gohan's left, causing the boy to turn and send a glare filled with killing intent which caused the bio-android to falter for a moment.

"I will destroy every last fucking atom that you are made of you bastard." Gohan said calmly, floating towards Cell, who suddenly lost his bravado. He now understood true perfection, it stood before him in the form of a young boy.

"Go… Gohan, what are you doing?" Cell asked as the boy floated towards him.

"Doing what I should have from the start." Gohan responded, grabbing his opponent by the face and picking him up, then smashing him downwards, creating a large hole in the ground. The boy repeated this process until purple blood began spurting from the back of Cell's head, "Next punishment." Gohan smirked, dragging Cell's body towards a large rock pillar and slamming the bio-android's face into it, until the pillar collapsed onto them, "And finally." Gohan flew towards Hercule, who was barely conscious, "Hercule, beat this creature until your hand breaks, Cell if you retaliate whatsoever, I will make your death as slow and painful as possible." Gohan threatened.

"Oh yea Cell, I -The World Champ Hercule- will take you down, Dynamite Punch!" Hercule shouted as the camera filmed the curly haired man beating on the android until his hands and legs bled.

"Good job, you can take the credit for killing Cell, but when I come and tell you to talk to someone about the truth, you'd better listen." Gohan warned, glaring at the older man, who nodded. The demi-saiyan took off with Cell's head back in his hand, "Now, you die." Gohan said, dropping Cell towards the ground, then appearing under him and kicking him into the air, then back down. This went on for half an hour until Cell was a broken mess, with bones sticking out and purple blood staining both the android and the eleven year old. "Dragon's Wrath." Gohan said, making a ball of energy in his hand, then blasting it upwards towards the android, obliterating him, "Time to go home." Gohan powered down and flew towards his friends.

* * *

Gohan arrived at the spot where the Cell games had been merely hours before, and saw that the area had been reduced to a wasteland. There was a gigantic crater where the arena had been, fallen rubble from the pillar that he had toppled with Cell's head, a small hole in the ground where he had smashed Cell up, rips in the ground from the beam struggles, and a crater from when he had powered up to level three.

"Hey guys." Gohan said weakly, forcing a smile -but failing.

"Gohan, are you alright?" Krillin asked, walking up to him.

' _What happened to Gohan?'_ Trunks asked himself, it seemed like just yesterday that his fellow half-Saiyan had been a docile boy who didn't want to fight unless he had to, but now he was a ruthless warrior who had enjoyed beating his opponent until he had become a mass of jelly!

"Brat, what happened to you?" Vegeta asked, "You ascended Super Saiyan twice!" The prince sounded aggravated.

"I don't know," Gohan lied, "But with my dad gone I'll take up mantle of defender of the Earth, I hope you'll all help me." The boy looked around at the faces of his friends, "And Trunks, would you like to stay here with us? In the future you have your mom, but how long will she last?"

"Gohan, I don't know if I could do that to her, I'll think about it, but I'm really not sure." The lavender haired half-saiyan responded, he truly was torn between whether to go home or not.

"Gohan, what do you mean 'with my dad gone', we can always go to Namek and wish him back right?" Yamcha said, trying to cheer up the warrior.

"No, he doesn't want to come back." Gohan said, "He's afraid he'll put us in danger. You can ask Shenron to speak with him, he'll tell you himself." Gohan said, taking off. He had to explain to his mother what had happened.

* * *

Gohan had arrived at his home, but hesitated. He had battled a demon everyday for years and not shown fear once, but when he had to tell his human mother that her husband, his father, had sacrificed himself because Gohan had fucked up, he was at a loss for words.

Chichi had noticed her son's arrival, she could feel it, he radiated anger and sorrow so much that an untrained human could feel him approaching, it was amazing. After watching him though the window for a few minutes, she decided to say something.

"Gohan, how was it?" She asked, noticing that his face shifted into a scowl immediately, causing her to flinch.

"Mom, I…" He started, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?" She asked, hugging him as she saw a tear fall from his face.

He hugged back tightly, "Dad's gone, again." He began to break down at this point, letting loose all of the anger, frustration, sadness, fear, and guilt he had felt since Buu had arrived, crying into his mother's dress as he held her close.

After a few minutes of this, Gohan pulled away and wiped his face with his arm, turning to his mom, "We should go to the lookout, they're waiting for us." He said, grabbing his mom and flying away.

The two landed on the lookout mere moments later, Krillin was there, along with Trunks, Vegeta, Tien, Roshi, Popo, Piccolo, Dende, #18. Bulma was there as well.

Bulma had gathered the dragonballs and called forth the dragon once Gohan and Chichi arrived, wishing for Goku to return to life, only to have the warrior explain that his presence would only bring about more violence and danger, and refuse. So the wish was used to have #18's internal bomb removed, making her less dangerous.

Once Shenron had dispersed among the dragonballs, Trunks walked towards Gohan, who was standing alone, surveying the scene.

"Gohan, I've thought about your offer, and I've decided that I'll go and save my time, and stay for a few years, just until my mother passes away, and then I'll return." The time traveller said, giving the boy his sword, "Hold on to this for me, I'll be back in a few years to retrieve it, and by then, I hope that I'll be able to match you when I return."

"Thanks Trunks, it means a lot to me." Gohan smiled, taking the sword and shaking the lavender haired demi-Saiyan's hand, "I look forwards to sparring with you when you return."

"Likewise, I'll see you in a few years Gohan."

"See you then." Gohan said, before Trunks walked away, to go bid Bulma and Vegeta farewell. ' _I'll need to keep training, I'll make sure that Buu is never reborn.'_ Gohan thought, going towards his mom, "Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm ready." Chichi said, quickly saying goodbye to everyone and having Gohan fly her home.

* * *

 **Gohan's Dream**

 _Gohan stood in his 16 year old body, looking towards Buu, the pink demon had just absorbed Piccolo and Gotenks and had power equal to Gohan's own. The two exchanged a quick flurry of attacks, punches, kicks, knees, and elbows. Gohan had the upper hand due to his training, even though it had been earlier in his life he had put most techniques into muscle memory, the demi-Saiyan knocked his opponent towards the ground, staying airborne a little longer so that he could catch his breath._

" _Buu will kill you!" Buu screamed, flying towards Gohan, so enraged that gray smoke was escaping the six holes on his head, "DIE!" The pink demon shouted as he attempted to hit Gohan, who was using Buu's rage against him, dodging the easy to anticipate attacks. Gohan eventually found an opening and sent a powerful sidekick towards Bu''s face, sending the demon flying towards the ground._

 _The demi-Saiyan cupped his hands at his side, "Kaaa, Meee" He chanted, causing Buu to look confused for a moment, "Haaa, Meee" Gohan continued, a blue orb growing in between his hand, at this instant Buu had realised that Gohan was seriously planning to attack him, even though he was above the Earth._

" _Victory Cannon!" Buu opened his mouth and shot a large yellow beam towards Gohan, who smirked as the beam flew at him. The beam wasn't even a foot away from Gohan when the Z-Fighter used instant transmission to appear in front of Buu._

" _HAAA!" Gohan screamed, pushing his hands forwards the orb became a large beam that overtook Buu and destroyed most of him, save for one blotch that flew at Gohan, but was dodged. The blotch continued to fly, away from Gohan and towards the lookout where everyone left alive was hiding. "NO!" Gohan shouted as he realised where Buu was headed. The demi-Saiyan flew towards the demon -who was reforming as he flew- but they were equal in speed, and Buu had a head start. 'I can't use Instant Transmission to the look out, I can't sense that far right now. DAMN!' Gohan thought as he pulled on a power he hadn't used in a long time, the power he had since birth, the byproduct of his Saiyan and Human genes mixing, his hidden potential. Gohan could feel the power that he had locked away, the Elder Kai hadn't gotten all of it, not by a long shot, and if he could just unlock it, then he could destroy Buu once and for all. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted as he flew, drawing on his hidden power and moving faster than before, but it was too late, while Gohan was thinking, he had unintentionally slowed down, and Buu had noticed that and sped up towards the lookout. "DAMMIT!" Gohan cursed and sped up even more, pulling on more and more of his power._

 _Gohan arrived at the lookout to see Buu standing above Krillin, a pink blob under the monk that was slowly enveloping him, #18 wasn't in sight nor was Marron. Gohan couldn't see his mother or grandfather anywhere, and Videl was stuck against a wall, covered in the same pink stuff as Krillin, only it wasn't moving, just holding her. Tien and Yamcha were also being enveloped in the pink blobs. "Buu, enough, fight me first!" Gohan shouted, looking towards the pink demon as the blobs fully enveloped his friends and flew into him, making the demon's power skyrocket._

" _Buu will fight you!" Buu shouted, flying at Gohan, a third eye now on his forehead and a cross shaped scar on his cheek. Buu crescent kicked Gohan in the face, sending the teen flying, the demon then appeared above him and grabbed him by the face, smashing him into the ground and kicking him in the ribs. "Super Buu Kamikaze!" Buu spewed out little ghost versions of himself and pointed at Gohan, sending the ghosts to him and causing a large explosion._

 _When the dust cleared Gohan was lying on the ground, unable to move._

 _Buu hovered over him, holding Videl by her throat. With a maniacal grin he squeezed. A scream escaped Videl's throat briefly before her neck was broken. He dropped the raven-haired teen and watched her twitch as the life drained out of her, laughing all the while._

" _BUU!" Gohan roared, his anger peaking once he saw Videl's lifeless form. He got up, a golden aura crackling around him as he did, shattering the ground beneath him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gohan screamed, his anger overtaking him, "Dragon Fist!" He shouted, pushing ki into his hand as he beat down on Buu, "DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!" He screamed, smashing Buu into putty, only to have the demon reform each time, after absorbing Piccolo his regeneration was better than ever._

Gohan bolted upright in his bed, screaming and ascending to Super Saiyan at the same time, causing his bed to break.

Chichi burst into the room, "Gohan are you alright?" She asked frantically, looking around the room.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare. I'll fix the bed tomorrow." He responded with an apologetic smile.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading everyone. This chapter has had some major revision from last time (Took out an entire really poorly written lemon and replaced it with Videl's death.) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. The action is going to die down a bit next chapter as Gohan will be starting middle school. Don't worry though, this won't devolve into a 'Gohan goes to school' story, I've got a lot of fights planned for later._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. See you all next update._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Middle School and Galactic Tournaments!**

Gohan flew on his late father's Nimbus cloud. It had been six months since the Cell Games and Gohan had lost most of the anger that he held within.

He landed in Orange Star City a few minutes after leaving. He fixed his uniform and walked to the city's middle school. It was his first day and it wouldn't do to not look his best. He ran his fingers through his newly cut hair and felt his pulse quicken.

Videl was inside. How long had it been? How should he act? She didn't know who he was, was he ready? Would she still be the same Videl he knew? He shook his head and walked into the school, heading to the assigned room almost immediately.

He got there quickly, Orange Star Middle was nowhere near the size of Orange Star High, and it was entirely straight hallways.

In front of the door stood his class, all patiently waiting for their teacher so that they could go inside. Gohan saw an eleven year old Videl, standing with Erasa and Sharpner. It was strange seeing them all as children. Erasa had not yet grown into the beauty she would be, her face still had most of its babyfat and her hair was frizzy. Sharpner looked mostly the same, he lacked the physique of his teenage self, but was still fit for a preteen. His blond hair was short and well taken care of and barely poked from his baseball cap.

Videl looked like... Videl. Her tomboyish outfit, black pigtails that framed her face -which was beginning to shed its baby fat- and her toned muscles. Her eyes however, were slightly different. Not off color or anything, but they were missing some of the emotions that had Gohan interested in her in the first place.

He walked up to the trio and waved, "Hi, I'm Gohan. It's my first day."

Erasa -in her ever bubbly fashion- smiled, "I'm Erasa, nice to meet you. This is Sharpner," She pointed to her fellow blond, "And this is Videl." She motioned to her best friend.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan bowed to the two.

"So Gohan, did you just move to the city?" Sharpner asked, "It's rare for us to get any transfers with the whole Cell fiasco."

"Even though _my_ _dad_ beat the guy everyone's still worried that something will happen." Videl said, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow at Gohan as if he was going to fight her point -which he was.

Eyes gleaming, Gohan smirked a little, "I heard that it wasn't actually Hercule." He said.

Sharpner's jaw dropped. Hercule was the strongest man he knew. The fleeting martial artist even planned to join Hercule's gym -which was, of course, the most well respected modern gym in the world. Probably second in history to the legendary Kame Style teachings.

"Well who else could it be?" Erasa asked. She wasn't much into fighting but Gohan was kinda cute.

"I watched the tapes that Capsule Corporation took of the fight. Hercule definitely finished Cell off, but he didn't fight him until after he was weakened and changed forms." Gohan said.

"How did you watch the Capsule Corp. tapes?" Videl asked, "They haven't been released yet."

"Bulma Briefs is my Godmother." Gohan said. It wasn't exactly true, as he had no godparents, but if he did Bulma would definitely be his godmother.

Videl raised her eyebrows. Erasa's eyes widened. Sharpner, however, thought he was lying.

"Ya right. And I take it that you're an alien also." He laughed.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "Only half." He joked with a slight smirk. "In all honesty though my dad has known Bulma since he was my age and they've stayed close friends."

"Is your dad Yamcha of the Taitans?" Erasa asked, "I know Bulma and him had a relationship until a while ago and they've known each other forever. Paparazzi has even seen them talking when they meet, so they're still friends."

"No. I know Yamcha, he's a part of my dad's friend circle. My dad's name is Son Goku. He was the winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai." Gohan said.

Videl nodded, "You match his look. He was a finalist in the 21st and 22nd also right? I've watched all of my dad's old tapes."

"Ya, he lost against Jackie Chun in the 21st and Tien Shinhan in the 22nd." Gohan said.

"So Gohan, are you a martial artist too?" Sharpner asked.

"I guess you could say that." Gohan replied, "Though I'm not as good as my dad. Or my other teacher."

""How's about a sparring match after school then?" Videl offered, "Me, you Sharpner. If you beat him then I'll fight you myself."

Gohan smirked, "Sure, if you guys think you'll be able to keep up."

"Alright. Meet at my dad's dojo at 4 then." Videl said.

Gohan nodded and the class was finally let in. The rest of the day was pretty easy for him. The school work was nothing compared to the master's level work he was doing before Buu in his original time. He had to introduce himself in every class, even though the entire class moved together, and that got a little annoying by 4th period. He ate lunch with Videl's group, occasionally being joined by a classmate or two that introduced themselves to him then left. The last four periods were just as easy as the first, and he didn't have to introduce himself anymore, which was a bonus.

After school he took the Nimbus home quickly and packed his gi in a bag.

"MOM!" He called out, "Do you need anything?"

Chichi answered from the living room, taking a break from her cleaning, "No I'm fine right now hunny." She responded. He poked his head around the corner and saw her lounging, sitting on her comfy chair with her feet straight out on a foot stool. The tv was playing a soap opera that Chichi had watched religiously since she found out she was pregnant. Gohan smiled at her.

"Alright. I'm gonna go to Videl's house for a bit. I'll be back later." He said.

"Who's Videl?" Chichi asked, "Is she one of the people that you met at school today?"

"Ya, I made a lot of friends. Videl is Hercule's daughter and she invited me over for some sparring at her father's gym today." He said.

Chichi looked contemplative but shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, "Alright have fun Don't be home too late. I wanna hear about your day."

"I won't!" Gohan said as he ran out the door, taking off into the sky and rocketing to Hercule's gym. Hopefully it hadn't moved.

Gohan landed down in front of Hercule's gym, where Videl and Sharpner were waiting.

"You… you just flew…" Sharpner pointed at Gohan, "He really is an alien!" He shouted to Videl.

"Half true." Gohan said, "Don't freak out, it's simple really. I could teach you guys if you want." He offered.

"What kind of trick is that?" Videl asked, clearly not impressed, "Rocket boots? Some new Capsule Corp. belt?"

"Not a trick, I promise." Gohan said. "It's really simple."

Sharpner was speechless, Videl however, wasn't buying it.

"Oh ya, loose the belt and shoes and do it again."

Gohan took his shoes and belt off. He floated into the air.

"See it's not some machine. Just simple ki manipulation." He said.

" _What_ manipulation?" Sharpner asked.

"Can we just do our sparring?" Gohan asked, cutting Videl off. "I'd like to change the subject."

She raised an eyebrow at him, but turned around and began walking, "Fine, let's go."

Gohan shrugged and followed her, Sharpner right behind him.

After changing into his gi Gohan met Videl and Sharpner by a large ring. About fifteen feet wide and just as long.

"This is the ring my dad said we could use." Videl said, "You both know the rules, no hits below the belt, no weapons, land outside the ring or be unable to fight for ten seconds and you lose. No time limit."

Gohan and Sharpner nodded and stepped onto the ring.

"BEGIN!" Videl shouted.

Gohan, matching Sharpner's strength, ran forwards. He landed a flurry of blows on Sharpner, jumping back to avoid a wild kick. Gohan then decided to take the defensive for a bit. Blocking each of Sharpner's blows expertly. Gohan eventually ducked under a particularly strong kick that left Sharpner wide open. The Demi-Saiyan grabbed his blond friend by the scruff of his neck and lifted him over his shoulder, throwing him out of the arena.

Videl's eyes were wide as she watched Gohan manhandle Sharpner. "Wow. Ring out victory for Gohan."

Sharpner stood up, eyes wide, "You weren't joking… you are tough."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Ya, I guess. Thanks."

Videl scowled and stepped onto the arena. "Ready Gohan?" She asked as she slipped into her fighting stance.

He smirked, slipping into his father's Kaio-stance. "Of course." He said.

Sharpner started the fight and Videl flew forwards. She jumped and delivered a flurry of kicks towards Gohan's head. The time-travelling demi-Saiyan weaved through each blow and retaliated by hitting Videl in the stomach with a kick, sending her skidding across the arena.

Gohan appeared above Videl, leg high in the air. Her eyes widened as she rolled away, barely avoiding the hammer kick from Gohan, though she was still sent flying away from the shockwave.

When the dust cleared Sharpner's jaw slacked, as did Videl's. Gohan's foot was the center of a large crater, deep enough to touch the ground below the six foot tall arena.

Videl watched as Gohan stepped out of the crater, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about that. I tried holding back a bit more."

Videl's eyes widened as Gohan was suddenly behind her, moving so fast that a gust of wind hit her seconds later and almost pushed her back.

"I guess I win." Gohan said, hand about to chop Videl in the back of the neck.

"I guess so. You're gonna have to pay for that though." She said, pointing at the crater he made.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Guess I'll need to enter the next World Tournament then."

"That's not for another two years." Sharpner pointed out, "Why not try the Galactic Tournament? Apparently it's being held by the richest man in the world. Hercule's even gonna be there."

Gohan smirked, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

 _Hey sorry the update took so long. There'll be one update a month from now on, same as with my other main story Risen Legends. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it wasn't too action packed but I needed a way to introduce Videl and Sharpner as well as the Intergalactic Tournament._

 _As always reviews and/or PMed questions are greatly appreciated and I'll do my best to get back to you within the day._

 **THANKS FOR READING XD**

 _Edit; I changed Videl's dialogue slightly when she is first introduced. Just added in that she's seen Hercule's tapes of the Tenkaichi Budokai and that's how she knows what Goku looks like. Not a big change but it was something I realized I hadn't addressed so I threw that in. Also there's a poll on my profile for this story if anyone is interested. After watching the tournament of power up til now, I've really begun to like 17's character and so does a lot of the fanbase, so I decided to see if any of you guys would like him to be one of Gohan's main friends in this story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Intergalactic Tournament!**

A month had passed since Gohan had started school and he was getting along great with his classmates. He was top of his class, having learned everything that was being taught in his previous life, and he had begun to teach both Sharpner and Videl the fundamentals of ki, though much slower than he taught Videl originally.

His two friends were coming along well. Videl was good all round. She learnt faster than Sharpner and had even managed to learn to fly, though there was one thing their blond friend could do that Videl couldn't, fire ki blasts.

Sharpner had managed fire off a small blast on only his third day and was now getting to learn Gohan's Masenko blast. He didn't quite have a handle on the whole flying thing, but his power wasn't anything to scoff at, him rivalling Tien's power when the Saiyans first arrived.

Videl was stronger still though, able to win 9/10 fights when they weren't using ki blasts, though when Gohan allowed them to use techniques Sharpner turned it around so that it was an even 5/5.

"Alright guys, the Galactic Tournament is next week so I won't be available for training since I'll be with my master until then. Tomorrow will be our last session until the tournament is over." Gohan said, about to fly off.

"Let us come with you!" Sharpner yelled, "I wanna get stronger still."

"Ya, me too." Videl said, "There's no reason we wouldn't be able to train with you and your master."

"Yes there is. He's near my full power, you guys on the other hand are near my power when I was five." Gohan said, "The mere clash of our energies could knock you guys out, if not kill you."

"What do you mean NEAR your full power, if he's weaker why not train with someone stronger than you?" Sharpner asked.

"There is no one stronger than me." Gohan said, "The closest was my dad, but he died against Cell. The next closest to me would be Vegeta, but he has a question that I can't answer right now."

"If your dad died against Cell, and Vegeta is weaker than you, who beat Cell then?" Sharpner asked, he had heard all the tales of Gohan's friends and family except for the Cell Games' events.

"I did." Gohan said, "My dad had to die to save the planet because of my mistake, I got too cocky for my own good... again."

"YOU BEAT CELL!" Videl shouted, "HOW?"

"It's not something I'm ready to talk about just yet. Maybe after the tournament." Gohan said, "I suggest the two of you make sure that you've got both flying and ki blasts down before the tournament if you wanna even try to compete with my friends."

Sharpner paled at the mention of flying, his fear of heights had slowed his progress drastically. Videl smirked slightly, clenching her fists in anticipation.

"Alright Gohan, we'll see you tomorrow at school." Videl said, tossing a capsule that contained a jet and signalling for Sharpner to get in.

"Ya, have a good one bro!" Sharpner shouted over the roar of the engine.

Gohan waved his friends off as the jet began its ascent.

"What's Videl hiding?" He asked himself, her last smirk was even more prideful than usual, as if she was hiding something from him, but what could it be? "I'll deal with that later, for now I should get ready for Trunks' arrival." he said, hoping that Trunks would be returning for the Galactic Tournament again this time.

In a flash Gohan was on the lookout, just as Trunks' time machine appeared in a glow and the Future Saiyan stepped out.

"Gohan!" The purple haired time traveler was surprised to see his friend here, he hadn't made any mention of returning, but his mother had passed away just the week before, attacked by a couple human survivors while Trunks was hunting the androids, "I told you I'd come back once my mom passed away, but how'd you know I was gonna come now?"

"I just had a feeling I should be at the lookout right now, I only just got here a second before you." Gohan scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry to hear about Bulma though, how're you taking it?"

"About as well as I can I guess, it happened a week ago, I've been getting everything in order since then. The people should be able to rebuild civilization now."

"Glad to hear it." Gohan nodded, "So what happened with your mom? Was it the androids?"

Trunks shook his head, "It was people."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Trunks sliced the black haired teen down the middle, sparks flew from his body like blood as the two halves dropped down. His blonde counterpart was bisected across the gut, laying a few feet away._

" _I've finally rid the world of you monsters, now we can rebuild." Trunks smiled before he felt a sharp pain in his arm, instinctively he slashed towards it, cutting through a green spotted tail that was jabbed into his arm._

" _Hello Cell." Trunks turned to face the Bio-Android. In his first form the green menace stood no chance._

" _So you know of me. Good, it'll make this faster." Cell leapt forwards, arm cocked back ready to deliver a punch._

 _Trunks caught the fist and noticed the tail growing back slowly. With his free hand he formed a blue orb of ki, "Big Bang Attack!" He shouted, firing the ball forwards, it engulfed Cell and vaporized him, "Now there's nothing left to stop me from fixing this timeline._

 _He flew back towards the ruins of West City where he and his mother called home. As he neared the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he forced himself to go faster. He landed and heard a gunshot, then his mother's scream. In a flash his hair was gold and he stood in a room where his mother laid on the ground, bleeding, and two men stood above her. One held a gun and the other a large sac. A second later they were both headless and Trunks' sword was in the wall across from him._

 _The purple haired Saiyan fell to his knees, "Why?" Tears streamed from his eyes, "Why did it have to be so soon, right after I saved the timeline she died? But she was so strong!" He roared, sparks flying off of him as his hair stood even straighter and two bangs fell to frame his face. The ground beneath him shattered and the remnants of the building shook violently until it collapsed around Trunks, debris falling all over the place._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"And that's what happened, since then I've just gotten a hang of Super Saiyan 2 and helped instate a world leader." Trunks said, his eyes were a deep teal, signifying his anger at the situation.

Gohan nodded solemnly, "I know how hard it is to lose a parent, if you need any help at all coping just let me know."

Trunks nodded, "I will. Thank you."

"So, onto lighter topics and before Vegeta gets here, are you planning on entering the Galactic Tournament? I figure we can surprise Krillin and Tien by entering, it might be fun." Gohan said.

Trunks smiled a little, "Ya, it'll be fun." Trunks said, "You been training with the sword?" He noticed that Gohan didn't have the blade he had given him strapped to his back as he had expected.

"Ya a bit, I've been training two of my friends from school in ki though so I'm probably not as good as you are yet." Gohan said, "But I can definitely give you a decent match."

Trunks smirked, "Sounds good. My mom made a new one for me that's even stronger, this one should be near indestructible."

"Sounds like it'll be fun." Gohan smirked.

"Son." Vegeta's called echoed across the lookout, "I wasn't aware you were returning so soon."

"Hey dad." Trunks said, "I was just about to come to Capsule Corp when I was done talking to Gohan, but he said you were on your way so I decided to just wait here. I just got back, mom was killed so I had no reason to stay in the future."

Vegeta looked down, "I'm… I hope you avenged her."

"I did." Trunks nodded.

"Good." Was the prince's response, Now let's head home. The woman is cooking and it'll be done soon." He turned and flew away. "Brat, you come too!" Boomed behind the man.

Gohan laughed and flew after Vegeta, Trunks following suit.

After a large meal and Bulma talking to Trunks about how excited he was he'd be staying and how sorry she was about his mother's passing, Vegeta took the two half-Saiyans to the Gravity Chamber to train.

"Brat, have you grown much stronger?" Vegeta asked as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Not much, I'm essentially the same strength I was after I beat Cell." Gohan said, "I've been training my friends so that they can help us next time Earth is attacked."

Vegeta scoffed, "You should have been training yourself." He said, powering up even more, his aura dispersing as he went into Full Power Super Saiyan.

"So you've mastered Super Saiyan." Gohan said, "Nice job." He too went into the Full Power Super Saiyan state, "Let's see how you keep up."

The two met in a clash, a shockwave shook the room as gravity automatically adjusted, changing from normal Earth gravity to 150X. Vegeta flew against the wall, his breath escaping him as Gohan kneed him deeper into the reinforced material, denting it deeply and knocking the prince unconscious.

"Alright Trunks, your turn." Gohan said, turning to face his friend. The purple-haired warrior instantly powered up to Super Saiyan Two, his hair standing up even more than in his regular state and sparks flying around him. He and Gohan met in a clash of fists.

' _I can't go too hard on Trunks, it'll give away too much of my strength.'_ Gohan thought, perfectly matching Trunks' power.

"Gohan, you're so powerful." Trunks exclaimed as he backed away from the younger demi-Saiyan, "No wonder you defeated Cell, you're matching my max power in regular Super Saiyan."

Gohan shook his head, "You can go higher." He steeled his eyes and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, though the sparks were constant and there was no aura whatsoever, "Stay in Super Saiyan 2 as long as you can, until it feels like your base form. The power difference will be undeniable. Also use as little power as possible the entire time."

Trunks nodded, "I'll do my best. Should I do it in regular Super Saiyan first though?"

"Only if you fail with Super Saiyan 2, it'll make mastering level 2 easier, but of you master level 2, level 1 will essentially be no strain on you at all."

"Thank you, Gohan." Trunks said, "Even in this timeline you're teaching me something." he shook his head, looking at the wall, thinking about his teacher.

"Heh, I guess I'm just made to teach." Gohan said with a shrug and a smirk, "Hey, come by Mount Paozu tomorrow around 4."

"How come?" Trunks asked.

"I wanna introduce you to my friends. I've decided that I'll lead the next generation of Z-Fighters, so I should probably start training them."

"I'll be there." Trunks flashed a smile.

"I've gotta head home so I'll see ya tomorrow." Gohan waved goodbye and teleported home.

* * *

Trunks landed on Gohan's front lawn and saw Videl and Sharpner fighting, each clash creating a small crack in the ground and occasionally making a small crater. Though slow to Trunks the two were moving incredibly quick for humans.

Gohan waved at him and he landed.

"Trunks, this is Videl and Sharpner." Gohan said, motioning for his friends to stop fighting. They stopped and walked towards the two Saiyans.

"Hi, I'm Videl." The raven-haired martial artist introduced herself, "Tough guy here is Sharpner." The blond waved.

"Trunks." Trunks responded, "Though I supposed with the little one in this timeline I should change that."

Videl and Sharpner looked at each other and both shrugged, they'd find out later.

Gohan nodded, "I think I like Mirai."

Trunks nodded, "Mirai it is then." He then faced Videl and Sharpner head on, "You two against me, let's go." Mirai slipped into his stance and waited for the humans to attack.

"Really?" Sharpner asked. His answer was given in the form of Mirai punching him in the stomach hard enough to send him flying.

Videl jumped up and dropped her heel onto Mirai's shoulder, but was grabbed by the ankle and slammed onto the ground. Mirai then hoisted her up and slammed her on the ground on the other side of him. He performed this move a few more times before throwing her away.

 _This'll be fun._ Gohan laughed before ordering Videl and Sharpner to get up and try again.

* * *

Gohan stood on a platform. It was one of 32 elevated above the ocean. None of his friends were on it with him, meaning it was fair game.

 **ALL OF THE COMPETITORS ARE SET! IT SEEMS LIKE EVEN OUR CHAMP HERCULE SATAN HAS TAKEN A STAND, IRONICALLY FACING OFF AGAINST HIS DAUGHTER VIDEL SATAN IN THE PRELIMINARIES. VIDEL HAS BEEN TRAINING AT THE SATAN DOJO SINCE SHE WAS SIX YEARS OLD! IS SEVEN YEARS OF PRACTICE GOING TO HELP HER AGAINST THE TOP-NOTCH MARTIAL ARTISTS FROM ACROSS THE GALAXY IN THIS TOURNAMENT? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!**

As the announcer continued on Gohan drowned it out, instead focussing on finding the ki signatures of Bojack's crew. He found them, but only once the announcer shouted **BEGIN!**

Immediately Gohan ducked under a punch that was aimed at his face and retaliated with a light push, knocking the dumbass who aimed for him into the ocean. He spun, sweeping his leg and creating a gust of wind that knocked everyone else off of his platform.

"GO GOHAN!" He heard his mother shout, "BRING HOME THAT PRIZE MONEY!"

He flashed her a thumbs up.

 **IT APPEARS WE HAVE ONE OF OUR 32 FINALISTS ALREADY! SON GOHAN FROM PLATFORM 11!**

On Platform 32, Vegeta had also blown away all of his opponents.

 **AND OUR SECOND FINALIST, VEGETA BRIEFS FROM PLATFORM 32! WE ALSO HAVE KRILLIN FROM PLATFORM 4, TIEN SHINHAN FROM PLATFORM 7, JUNIOR FROM PLATFORM 13, SHARPNER FROM PLATFORM 17, MIRAI BRIEFS FROM PLATFORM 21, AND YAMCHA FROM PLATFORM 25!**

Videl squared off against her father.

"I'm gonna win dad." She said, kicking a large man who tried to run at her, sending him flying into the water below. "I've been training really hard."

"C'mon Pumpkin, you don't think you could beat your old man just yet d'ya?" Hercule taunted, jumping over a boxer and front flipping, sending the man flying away. "After all I'm the world champ."

Videl charged her father, blitzing behind him and grabbing the back of his shirt to throw him away. She followed, drop kicking him in the gut and sending him out into the ocean below.

"Try again next time dad!" She yelled.

 **AMAZING OUR WORLD CHAMPION LOST TO HIS DAUGHTER! I'M SURE HE JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT HER! EVEN SO IT MEANS THAT HERCULE WILL NOT BE PARTICIPATING IN THE REST OF THE TOURNAMENT! AND VIDEL SATAN HAS TAKEN THE FINALIST SPOT FOR PLATFORM 1! WE HAVE ALSO FROM PLATFORMS 6 AND 15 YAMI AND BRECO! AND FROM PLATFORMS 19, 23, AND 17 ZANGYA, KOGU, AND BOJACK, OUR SPECIAL ALIEN GUESTS!**

Soon all of the other platforms had finished and they were 32 finalists left. They were moving onto the 1-on-1 section of the tournament, and their platform number become their participant number.

 **HERE ARE OUR FINALISTS AND THEIR MATCHES!**

 **VIDEL VS JOHN**

 **KEN VS KRILLIN**

 **ARTHUR VS YAMI**

 **TIEN VS JOEY**

 **JACK VS AKIZA**

 **GOHAN VS KYLE**

 **JUNIOR VS RYU**

 **BIDO VS BARRY**

 **SHARPNER VS MAI**

 **ZANGYA VS TUROK**

 **MIRAI VS TYLER**

 **KOGU VS DIANA**

 **YAMCHA VS BRUCE**

 **BOJACK VS CLARK**

 **BUJIN VS DAMIAN**

 **LOGAN VS VEGETA**

 **WE WILL BE STARTING IN 30 MINUTES SO GO GET YOUR REFRESHMENTS AND BE BACK HERE!**

* * *

 _And that's where I'm gonna leave this chapter. I hope you all liked it and all those little cameos I did with the names of the extra fighters._

 _EDIT: Added a few lines just for more characterization and fixed a few things. I somehow managed to forget one of Bojack's henchmen and rename the other Breco, which I realized as I was writing through next chapter, which should be up tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Breeze Through, Son Gohan!**

 **IN OUR FIRST MATCH VIDEL, DAUGHTER OF THE ONE AND ONLY HERCULE SATAN, FACES OFF AGAINST JOHN, A PRODIGY OF KARATE!**

Videl squared off against John -a rather plain looking teen with brown hair and eyes with a decent physique- with a bored look on her face. John didn't seem like much compared to her, maybe if she hadn't trained with Gohan it'd be different but this, this was a joke now.

 **BEGIN**

Videl dashed at John and dropped low, hooking her foot around his ankle and pulling her leg upwards, knocking the karate user on his back. She jumped back and waited for John to stand up. He did so and shook his head.

"You're faster than I thought you'd be." John said, beginning to hop up and down, "Hopefully my master won't be too mad at me for using my full strength." John inhaled deeply, stones floating around him. He punched the air quickly, sending all of the stones flying towards Videl.

In her shock Videl barely managed to pull up a guard to protect her face from the projectiles, leaving deep cuts along her arms and uncovered torso.

Videl rushed at John and slammed her knee into his stomach, but he managed to block with his elbows, though he was still sent flying back.

John pressed his feet into the ground to stop himself and once again inhaled, with even more stones floating around him this time. Instead of sending them flying at Videl however, John rushed at her, arriving with a flurry of blows that Videl managed to dodge. John jumped back smirking, all the stones gone.

Videl looked around and saw the stones floating all around her.

"Nice match." John smirked. He tapped his foot and the stones flew towards Videl.

"It's not over yet!" Videl shouted, flaring her ki, causing a few small cracks around her. She jumped up and started floating in the air, "I've got a few tricks also." She began firing small ki blasts at John, who barely dodged them. Suddenly Videl was in front of him and slammed a fist into his stomach, knocking him into the ocean surrounding the ring.

 **AND VIDEL SATAN TAKES THE FIRST WIN AFTER A HEATED FIRST MATCH! NEXT MATCH WILL BE KEN VS KRILLIN!**

Krillin walked to the ring, rotating his shoulders and stretching a little.

Ken, a tall blond man wearing a red gi entered on the other side and slipped into a fighting stance.

 **BEGIN!**

Krillin dashed at Ken, plowing a knee into the larger man's stomach and following up with a spin kick to the face, easily knocking the man into the ocean.

Krillin leaned over the edge, "Sorry to make it so quick but I'm trying to win!" he yelled.

 **KRILLIN IS THE WINNER OF THE SECOND MATCH! NEXT UP, ARTHUR VS YAMU!**

Arthur was strikingly similar to Ken, except instead of a red gi he wore a set of armor and carried a golden sword. Yamu was tall and bulky wearing a one piece black wrestling suit..

Gohan caught sight of him and scowled. ' _It's too early for Babidi to be taking over anybody. Unless he managed to sense my Super Saiyan 3 transformation and came early…'_

 **BEGIN!**

Arthur ran towards Yamu with his sword drawn. The blond slashed at Yamu's torso but was sent flying back by an invisible wall of energy, sending Arthur tumbling back.

"I want a challenge." Yamu said, holding up a hand and forming a purple ball of energy. The ball expanded to the size of Yamu and flew at Arthur, vaporising him along with a decent chunk of the arena.

 **Y...YAMU IS THE W...WINNER. NEXT MATCH WILL BE TIEN VS JOEY!**

Yamu left the stage with a large grin.

' _Why didn't he absorb any of that guy's power? Could it be Babidi hasn't found the cocoon yet? No he'd still collect energy…'_ Gohan was puzzled, unsure of what to do. He could just kill Yamu but that might cause Babidi to get suspicious, ' _I'm sure he's here somewhere but there's too many energies on his level around here to find him accurately.'_ Gohan's eyes widened when he noticed that the Majin 'M' was not anywhere on Yamu's body.

' _How did he get so strong if not from Babidi?'_ Gohan asked himself.

 **BEGIN!**

Gohan looked at the ring long enough to see Tien pick up a teenager and drop him in the stands. The demi-Saiyan shook his head while laughing a little bit.

 **TIEN WINS IN POSSIBLY THE MOST PEACEFUL MATCH I HAVE EVER SEEN! NEXT ROUND WILL BE JACK VS AKIZA!**

A tall man with spiky blond hair wearing a white and blue jacket and a woman with reddish hair that was cut chin length except for two long strands that hung down to her breasts.

 **BEGIN!**

Jack ran at Akiza, punching her in the face and stomach at the same time, sending her stumbling back a few steps. He followed up with a strong kick to her ribs, knocking her to the ground.

Before Akiza could get up Jack tried to slam an axe kick into her head, but she rolled away. Standing up she placed both hands in front of her and a wave of psychic energy blasted JAck off the stage.

 **WOAH! AKIZA BLASTS JACK RIGHT OFF THE STAGE WITH SOME STRANGE POWER AND TAKES THE VICTORY! NEXT UP WE HAVE GOHAN VS KYLE!**

Gohan jumped from his seat onto the ring. On the other side was a man with plain brown hair in a flat style. He had a bored look on his face.

"Do I really have to fight against a kid?" Kyle asked the judge, who just shrugged. "Whatever."

 **BEGIN!**

Gohan appeared in front of Kyle and swiftly finished the match by pushing Kyle off the edge, sending him nearly a mile into the ocean. "Oops." Gohan said unapologetically.

 **GOHAN IS THE VICTOR OF THIS MATCH! NEXT UP WITH BE JUNIOR VS RYU!**

Piccolo jumped onto the arena. Opposite him was a well built man wearing a white gi and a red headband was bouncing on his feet.

 **BEGIN!**

Piccolo was suddenly behind Ryu, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and tossing him into the waters below.

 **A...AMAZING! JUNIOR WINS THE MATCH WITHOUT SHOWING US EVEN A SIMPLE PUNCH! THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE BIDO FACING OFF AGAINST BARRY!**

Bido was a tall humanoid with tal skin, sporting an orange mohawk and matching horseshoe mustache. He wore baggy white pants and an open blue vest.

Barry on the other hand was a normal human, blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with a yellow lightning bolt and red pants.

 **BEGIN!**

Bido waved his hand, sending a shockwave towards Barry, knocking him to the ground. Suddenly the alien was above the man, about to crush his throat with a boot, until he was blasted back by a preteen wearing a green superhero costume.

On the kid's head was a turban and sunglasses and he was radiating a white aura.

"I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully, Herajin." The preteen said with a deep voice.

In the stands Videl noticed Gohan was gone and shook her head. "Sharpner, do you think Gohan somehow knew that this guy would try to kill his opponent?" she asked her blond friend.

He shook his head, "I don't know how he could know. It's not like he can see the future… can he?"

Videl shrugged. She turned back to watch Gohan fight against the alien.

"Videl, Sharpner, come with me." Mirai whispered from behind them. They got up and followed the time traveller to a changing area for competitors. He threw each of them a capsule and pulled one out for himself. "Put those on and fly onto the ring to help Gohan."

Sharpner looked at the capsule, "This is a stupid superhero outfit isn't it."

Mirai nodded. "They're color coded." he said with an unapproving look on his face, "I guess even Gohan has some faults."

Videl emerged from a changing room wearing a teal version of Gohan's superhero outfit. "So what's my superhero name?" she asked, putting on a white helmet that had a teal stripe through it, along with an orange heart in the middle.

Mirai shook his head, "You're Great Saiyawoman. Gohan is Great Saiyaman, I'm Silver Saiyaman, and Sharpner you're Rage Saiyaman. My mom, Bulma, decided that we should each have a single personality trait. Gohan is going to do stupid poses, I'm going to be quiet and mysterious, Videl you should mirror Gohan, and Sharpner your job is to run ahead and attack the bad guys."

"So… Gohan wants us to be superheroes?" Sharpner clarified.

"Gohan wants us to be superheroes." Mirai nodded.

"Hurry up and get changed." Videl said.

Sharpner and Mirai both entered changing rooms, coming out seconds later. Mirai was dressed in a silver version of the costume with a completely silver helmet. His sword was strapped to his back. Sharpner was wearing a red version with a red face mask. He had a tank on his back with tubes going into his metal gloves and boots.

"The gloves and boots are made of a powerful metal alloy. Inside the gloves are a few buttons, it'll cause the tank on your back to supply fuel so you can create fiery punches. Again, Gohan's idea." Mirai explained.

"I actually kinda like it." Sharpner said, punching his hands together.

Mirai was about to say something but they all felt Gohan's power surge and flew out to the arena together.

 **LINEBREAK**

 **With Gohan, A Few Minutes Earlier**

"I'll give you one chance to leave peacefully, Herajin." Gohan said.

Bido laughed, "So you know what I am eh? I guess you know about the rest of the crew then?"

Gohan ducked as wires made of ki passed overhead. "Your partner in crime, Bujin." Gohan said as the second Herajin landed. This one was short and wearing black pants with a red top and black turban.

Bido and Bujin rushed Gohan but the hero flipped over them, kicking a third Herajin who was hiding behind them in the stomach. The female flew back a few feet but managed to stay standing.

The female Herajin had long curly orange hair, a white jacket and pants with a blue shirt, and a purple sash around her waist.

"And that'd be Zangya. The only female of your little group." Gohan said aloud, then whispered only loud enough for the Herajin to hear, "How much do you guys pass her around?"

"Shut it brat!" Zangya charged Gohan and slid, trying to take his legs out, but he jumped over and flared his energy as he dodged simultaneous punches from Bido and Bujin.

As Gohan flared his energy, Mirai, Videl, and Sharpner all flew onto the ring. "Meet the Saiya Squad." Gohan said, posing strangely. Videl slid beside him and mirrored his pose. "Nice!" he whispered.

"I'm all for the costumes, but why the poses?" Videl muttered back.

"It looks cool." Videl mentally shook her head.

Behind Gohan, Sharpner and Mirai landed. Standing back to back with arms crossed.

"I am Great Saiyaman, leader of the Saiya Squad!" Gohan addressed the crowd, "The Earth's new defenders!"

"Red Saiyaman!" Sharpner shouted, rushing Bido and engaging the man in a fist fight.

"Silver Saiyaman!" Mirai announced in his robotic voice. He kicked Bujin away from Sharpner and pulled out his sword.

"Great Saiyawoman!" Videl clashed with Zangya in the middle of the ring.

Gohan turned around and saw Trunks easily slash down Bujin. Sharpner and Videl were having troubles however so he moved to rescue Videl, knowing Zangya was the more powerful of the two.

"Justice Fist!" Gohan shouted, his fist glowing blue as he slammed it into Zangya's back, knocking her to the ground.

"Justice Drop!" Videl shouted, a smile on her face as she jumped in the air and covered her foot in teal ki and slammed it onto Zangya's back.

"Flaming Justice!" Sharpner's voice rang out. He pressed one of the buttons in his gloves as he gathered ki in his hands, punching towards Bido as fire erupted from his elbows. Bido however, caught the fist.

"Justice Slash 2!" Mirai's robotic voice rang out, his sword glowing green as he slashed Bido down the middle, ending the pirate's life.

"Heh, you took out the small fry pretty quickly." A fourth alien snickered. He was wearing white pants and a black shirt with a blue pirate jacket overtop. His orange hair was mostly hidden by a black bandana. Beside him was yet another Herajin, this one had spiky hair, resembling Mirai in Super Saiyan. His top was black with a red stripe and his white pants were held up by a black belt, which held a sword.

"Bojack! Your tyranny ends today!" Gohan called out, not noticing Zangya roll away and stand up behind him.

"Flaming Justice!" Sharpner shouted, punching the female Herajin in the jaw and sending her flying back. He extended his arms and ropes made of red ki flew out, tying Zangya to the arena floor.

Bojack laughed as Zangya hit the ground, "Kogu why don't you test out the one in silver?"

Kogu nodded and flew down to meet Mirai, drawing his blade.

"Silver Saiyaman, activate your overdrive and become Future Saiyaman to deal with this one. Red Saiyaman, Great Saiyawoman, please evacuate civilians. I will wait for the leader to attack." Gohan said.

Sharpner shook his head, "Great Saiyaman I've got a better idea, why don't I fight against this threat?" he would prove that he wasn't weak, he didn't need to run while Mirai fought.

"Shar… Red Saiyaman don't!" Gohan shouted, but Sharpner disregarded his friend as he charged Kogu.

"BLAZING JUSTICE!" Sharpner screamed, igniting both hands and feet and launching a volley of fists and feet at Kogu, who stood there and allowed himself to be attacked, surprisingly the attacks managed to injure him slightly.

" _Master Sharpner, if you insist on fighting alone, please activate_ _ **OVERDRIVE MODE**_ _by shouting 'overdrive activate' and pressing all buttons at once. This will activate your advanced form, Blazing Saiyaman"_ The robotic voice in his ear said. Sharpner grinned.

"OVERDRIVE! ACTIVATE!" Sharpner shouted, causing the flames spurting from his suit to become blue, "BLAZING SAIYAMAN!" Sharpner's power skyrocketed, launching Kogu away.

Videl took that chance to chase after Kogu, "Justice Punch!" her teal ki covered her hand and slammed into Kogu, though he took the blow with a wince and kicked Videl hard in the side, sending her flying away.

" _Mistress Videl. If you will, fighting against this enemy will require_ _ **OVERDRIVE MODE**_ _, similar to master Sharpner all you must do is press the buttons in your gloves and shout 'overdrive activate'. This will activate your advanced form, Angel Saiyawoman."_ The robotic voice spooked Videl a bit at first but she nodded, standing up. She pressed down on the buttons in her gloves and shouted "OVERDRIVE! ACTIVATE!" white wings burst from the suit's back along with wing tips around the boots and gloves. Suddenly Videl felt a rush of energy as her power was multiplied. "ANGEL SAIYAWOMAN!"

"Blazing Meteor!" Sharpner shouted, gather all his energy in his right hand and rushing Kogu, slamming a fist into the man's stomach and releasing the energy in a powerful beam that sent the pirate flying into the air.

Videl flew up, "Angel Drop!" she performed her signature heel drop, though covered by an abundance of teal ki. Kogu turned and blocked the attack with a cross guard and felt his arms nearly break.

Kogu quickly flew out of the way of Sharpner's next punch and landed facing all four heroes. He began gathering energy quickly.

"I'll show you _my_ transformation!" Kogu shouted, his skin turning green as he grew, his jacket ripping. He threw his sword away and glared at the humans in front of him.

"Burning Saiyaman, Angel Saiyawoman, please step back. I will take care of this monster." Mirai stepped in front of them and planted his sword in the ground.

Sharpner was about to say something when the robotic voice in his ear began speaking, " _Energy has been depleted. Powering down to Red Saiyaman. Please recharge before next use."_ the flames disappeared from his suit and his power dropped down to normal.

The same happened to Videl, though she wasn't as tired as Sharpner was, having deactivated it on her own.

"Silver Saiyaman, Finish him quickly. I authorize the use of Future Saiyaman form." Gohan stepped up, facing Bojack.

Bojack flew down and met him, "You're the leader eh?" the pirate laughed, "That makes you the strongest?"

Gohan powered up to a quarter his maximum and glared at Bojack.

"Hm, so you're just as strong as I am eh?" The pirate cracked his neck and grinned.

* * *

 _WOW this chapter was so hard to stop writing! Expect next chapter soon since it's basically written now!_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the Saiyaman suits. I decided that they'd be superheroes again this time around, and since Gohan likes his anonymity I gave them all suits, though Sharpner and Videl's suits have some gadgets that'll be explained hopefully next chapter._


End file.
